Bruce's Kits
by Sakurras
Summary: A Batfam series of oneshots in which Bruce takes care of four fox kits.
1. Coming Home

**This is going to be a oneshot series. If anyone has any ideas for oneshots then PM me or comment them. This is based off of the Pokemon story by Neocolai. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC!**

Coming Home

Bruce opened the door to the Manor and walked in. He had just gotten home late, due to a long meeting. He had no sooner hung his jacket up, when two furballs came tumbling down the stairs, a bundle of fur and claws. They were quickly followed by two others. The first two landed on the floor and quickly stood up, snarling at each other. The other two. Dick and Tim, sat on the third bottom stair and watched them. Bruce sighed as he watched the two fox kits that were in a standoff.

"Jason, Damian, knock it off." He walked over and picked them up by their scruffs, holding them apart from each other. He felt the other two rub against his legs, as if saying "Welcome home." Alfred walked into the room. He looked down at Dick and Tim. Dick's tail moved back and forth lazily.

Dick was pure black with bright blue eyes. He is very energetic and enthusiastic. He greatly enjoys attention. He had been found, curled up in Bruce's backyard, hiding under a small bush. Bruce had looked around, hoping to find his parents but had been unsuccessful so he took Dick in, hesitantly at the time. Since Bruce had never had a pet before, he didn't know how to take care of the fox kit. Luckily Alfred knew what to do.

"Welcome home, Master Bruce." he said, taking Jason from Bruce.

Jason was black with a red stripe running up his back and the tip of his tail was white. He had blue-green eyes. He is very temperamental, and, unlike Dick, it is very rare that he seeks Bruce's attention. He had been found by Bruce when he was on patrol. He had been curled up underneath a wet newspaper, shivering. He was flea-ridden, had heartworms, and was malnourished and sick. Dick had been ecstatic when Bruce brought Jason home and he never left Jason's side while Jason was recovering. Even now, it wasn't uncommon for Bruce to find Jason and Dick curled up together, asleep.

"Thank you, Alfred." He said, looking at Damien then back down at Tim.

Tim was red and his left ear was blonde and blue eyes. He is shy and quiet. He doesn't crave attention all the time, but he does ask for it every now and then. Tim's parents had been killed by hunters, but he had managed to escape. Batman found him on patrol, just like Jason. Tim had been very untrusting when he was first taken in, and Jason showing an extreme dislike of him didn't help to gain Tim's trust. After a while, and many attempted and intervened by Bruce fights later, he had finally gotten used to Tim living with them. He even protected Tim at times.

Damian hissed at Bruce and tried to bite his hand. Damian was a completely different story from the others. Damian was black but he had blonde paws and the tip of his tail was blonde. He has emerald green eyes. He is very proud and tends to act like he is better than the others. He demands attention every hour or else he attacks your legs. He had been left on Bruce's doorstep by an unknown person. Alfred had found him one morning, when he was getting the newspaper. Instead of running, Damian had walked past Alfred and into the Manor. He had promptly sat down and refused to leave. He's been living with them ever since. He used to show an extreme hatred to Tim and would start a fight with him. If Bruce or Alfred didn't intervene, the fight ended with Tim covered in scratches and his blood under Damian's nails. After about 20 fights, Jason finally jumped in and Damian's hate began to center around Jason. They could be decent to each other but those moments were rare.

"I am sorry you had to come home to this. They've been like this all day." Alfred said, still holding Jason. Bruce sighed.

"It's alright, Alfred. It's nothing new." Bruce said, shifting Damian so that he was holding him in his arms and not by the scruff.

"Well, dinner is ready and on the table for you. The little ones have already been fed." Alfred said, setting Jason down.

Dick immediately walked over to Jason and sat by him. Dick's tail flicked lazily back and forth, running over the floor. Jason looked at him and let out a yip, to which Dick responded with his own yip. Bruce sighed softly.

"Sometimes I wonder what they say." Bruce said, as he walked to the dining room, still holding Damian.

"I don't think we will ever know, Master Bruce." Alfred said, following him. Three kits followed him, yipping to each other. Damian let out a hiss and Bruce sighed.

"This is going to be a long night." Bruce said as he sat down to eat.

Sure enough, two hours later, Bruce was separating another fight between Damian and Jason. This was what happened every time he came home. He was beginning to think that staying away from home was a good thing, but then he realized that he would miss the little kits. So he resigned himself to breaking up fights between them and taking care of them, as if they were children.


	2. Poison

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC COMICS!**

Poison

Dick and Jason lay curled up to each other, shivering. Bruce didn't know how it happened, but they had been poisoned. He didn't know what type of poison was running through their systems. He watched as Dr. Leslie worked on them, draining the poison and administering a general antidote. It wouldn't cure the poison, but it would keep it at bay, long enough for her and Bruce to find out what type of poison was running through their bodies. Leslie got their bodies stabilized then walked out to him.

"They're stabilized, for now. I have blood samples running through machine that will diagnose the poison. What happened, Bruce?"

"I honestly don't know. We went out to the park and when I came home, Dick and Jason passed out. I don't know if they got into something or if someone injected them with something."

He looked back into the medical room and saw Damian and Tim sitting on the medical table, by their brothers. It was odd to see them not fighting, for once, but no matter how much they fought, the four boys were still brothers. They stood by each other if danger arose and worried for each other. He watched Tim gently nudge Dick's head, to which Dick let out a weak yip.

"The antidote I injected into them should stabilize their bodies for a few hours. That'll be long enough for us to diagnose the poison." She said, and Bruce nodded.

"Alright. Thank you, Leslie."

He walked into the examination room and went over to the bed. Tim and Damian looked up at him and he sighed. Time let out a sad yip and Bruce rubbed his head gently. He let out another soft sigh and looked down, at his two sick kits.

"They'll be fine. Dr. Leslie is working on a cure as we speak." He gently rubbed one of Jason's ears with one hand and used the other to gently run his hand down Dick's back. Both kits let out a weak yip and could barely open their eyes to look at him. He pulled a seat up to the bed and sat down. Damian and Tim laid down on the bed. All they could do was wait.

2 hours later

Leslie walked into the room and found a tired-looking Bruce keeping vigil over the four sleep kits. She walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He jumped slightly then looked at her. She held two syringes in her hand.

"I was finally able to create a cure for the poison." she said then turn her attention to Jason and Dick.

She gently rubbed Jason's head, and he barely opened one eye to look at her. She gave him a soft smile and stroked his head as she gently injected the antidote into his bloodstream. He let out a soft yip at the initial pain of the injection but relaxed when it was over. He closed his eyes and fell back asleep.

She turned her attention to Dick and did the same thing. He made no sound of pain but he tensed as the needle entered his skin. Once the antidote was injected, he fell asleep as well. Leslie looked at Bruce.

"They should wake up in about an hour or two. I want to keep them overnight, for observation. I just want to make sure their bodies don't reject the antidote. You're welcome to stay," she looked over at Tim and Damian, who were still sound asleep. "I'll go get some blankets." She said then left the room.

She returned a few minutes later and was greeted by the sight of a sleeping Bruce, whose head was resting on the bed. Tim and Damian lay curled up by Bruce's head. Jason and Dick had barely shifted and were still curled up to each other. Leslie smiled and walked over to the sleeping family. She placed a blanket over Bruce then a smaller one over Damian and Tim and another over Dick and Jason. None of them woke up, and she smiled again. Through everything that had happened, she had never seen a family that was more connected to each other. She turned and left the room, flicking the lights off and letting the family sleep.


	3. Foxnapped

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC COMICS!**

Foxnapped

To say that Bruce Wayne was not freaking out right now, was like saying the sky was green. His four kits had been kidnapped after they had snuck out to follow him on patrol. He knew who had taken them. The clue left behind had been a piece of paper with nothing but a smile on it, signaling without a doubt that the Joker had taken them.

He growled as he rushed through Gotham, heading to Joker's hideout. He knew Harley had two Hyenas that would love to use the kits as chew toys. Heck, he had been a chew toy to them before, but he had been able to beat the Hyenas off of himself. The kits wouldn't be so lucky.

He finally reached Joker's hideout (the abandoned Smelting factory) and quickly disposed of the guards outside of it. He snuck in, silently taking out any guards he met. He was not to be messed with and was not in the mood to deal with anyone other than the Joker.

As he got closer to the main area, he could hear the Hyenas' cackling-like barks mixed with the Joker's laughter. He reached the doorway and looked around the corner. His heart nearly stopped as he looked into the room. The four kits were in a small cage that hung right above the two Hyenas, both of which were looking up at the kits with drool running out of their mouths. He was about to rush in when something collided with the back of his head, and he was overcome by darkness.

He woke up and found himself tied to a chair. He slowly opened his eyes, letting out a small groan. He was disoriented and it took him a while to get his bearings. He shook his head, slightly, as laughter sounded near him.

"Well, the Bats is finally awake! So sorry about the welcoming. Harley wasn't supposed to hit you that hard." Joker said, lifting Batman's chin with a crowbar. Batman glared at him.

"Let them go, Joker." He growled.

"Them? Oh you mean the little brats over there! They're quite a hindrance. They put up a good fight but ultimately a crowbar beats a little fox every time." Joker said, and it was then that Batman saw the blood on the crowbar.

"Joker, if you've killed them, so help me I'll-"but Joker cut him off.

"Oh don't worry, Batsy. They're still alive, albeit a bit battered." Joker said, walking over to the cage.

He opened it and reached in. He pulled out a kit which turned out to be Tim. He hung limp in Joker's hold and the Hyenas barked and jumped up on Joker's legs, wanting to "play" with the kit. Joker held him just above the Hyenas mouths. Batman growled and struggled against his binds.

"Put him back, Joker!" he yelled.

"But Batsy, the doggies want to play with him." Joker said, in a whining voice. He lowered Tim some more, the Hyenas just barely missing Tim.

Batman growled and saw red. He broke the binds and moved quickly. He beat the Hyenas into unconsciousness before turning to the Joker. Joker started to back up as Batman stalked forward. Joker made a quick decision and tossed Tim at Batman then ran as fast as he could, Harley right on his tail. Batman caught Tim and sighed. He let the Joker escape this time, and this time only.

He turned and went back to the cage. He kicked the Hyenas to the side and carefully unhinged the cage. He placed Tim back inside it, leaving the kits in there to make it easier to get them home. He didn't bother with the Hyenas as he took the cage and left the factory.

He made it back to the Batcave within record time, and him and Alfred got the Kits bandaged and resting in their beds. He looked at the kits and sighed. Alfred had told him it might be a little bit before the kits woke up. They had each taken a hit from the crowbar.

Once the kits were settled and taken care of, Bruce left the house again. He only had one mission in mind. He would find the Joker and make him pay. Finding the Joker was not as hard as it sounded. Batman had managed to get a tracker on him before he ran. He followed the tracker and found himself at an abandoned warehouse.

He entered the warehouse and found Harley hiding behind an empty crate. He knocked her out before turning to find the Joker. He was walking farther into the warehouse when he felt a presence behind him. He quickly grabbed the person and flipped them over his shoulder. There was a groan and the Joker was laying in front of him. Batman growled loudly as he began to show Joker what happened when you messed with his kits.

Two hours later, Joker was being put in a cell in Arkham Asylum. He was in a full body cast, after being found on Arkham's doorstep in a beaten heap. The Joker learned one thing that night: Never mess with the Bat's kits.


	4. Mama Cat

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHTS GO TO DC COMICS!**

Mama!Cat

Mornings at Wayne Manor had become interesting ever since the kits had come into Bruce's life. Every morning there were two kits that were trying to kill each other (most of the time it was Jason and Damien) while another kit wouldn't wake up, and another was too hyper. It had almost become a routine, but even some mornings have their own extra surprises.

This morning, Damien was trying to kill Tim, Jason was trying to kill Damien, Tim was hiding behind Alfred's legs, and Dick was just wanting to go back to bed. Bruce sighed and grabbed Damien and Jason by the scruffs of their necks and pulled them apart.

"Enough, you two. It's too early in the morning to be dealing with this!" Bruce commanded, then set them back on the ground.

Tim carefully moved from behind Alfred's legs and followed Bruce into the dining room. Damien followed him while Jason went and nudged Dick (who had passed out on the stairs) awake. Dick woke up and sleepily trudged into the dining room. Bruce's food was sitting on the table and the kit's food was set in different places on the floor. All went silent as everyone started to eat.

They hadn't been eating for ten minutes when the doorbell rang. All of them looked up then the kits returned to eating. Alfred stood up and went to get the door. Bruce waited patiently, taking a few bites. Alfred's voice couldn't be heard but the familiar clicking of heels told who it was. Tim, who had just finished eating, almost jumped for joy and ran out of the room.

A few seconds later, Selina Kyle walked into the dining room, holding a content Tim in her arms. He nuzzled up against her, a soft purr-like sound escaping his throat. While Tim was normally shy and reserved, he had quickly taken to Selina. Bruce had often joked that he was her boyfriend.

"Good morning, Bruce." She smiled.

"Good morning, Selina. What brings you here this morning?" he asked, looking her over.

She was dressed in a white blouse and a tan skirt. She had a pair of black stilettoes on and her hair was curled and left down. Even from where Bruce was sitting, he could see the black fur getting on her shirt but she didn't seem to mind. She smiled and pet Tim.

"I'm here to remind you of our date."

"Of course. How could I forget?"

"Ms. Kyle, would you like some breakfast?" Alfred asked, walking to her side. She smiled and shook her head.

"No thank you, Alfred. Thank you for the offer."

She rubbed Tim's ear and his purring got louder. Another body rubbed up against her ankle and she looked down. Dick had finished eating and was nuzzling her ankle, as if saying "good morning". She smiled at the sight.

"Good morning, Dick," She looked over at Jason and Damian. "Good morning Jason. Good morning, Damian." They both looked at her then returned to their food.

"They've taken to you pretty well. Well, when their not eating, they're all over you, almost. Tim, especially, is taken with you." He nodded to Tim and she smiled.

"Yes, well, he's like my sweet Isis. They all are. So, where are we going today?"

"I was thinking a walk through the park, then a matinee and then dinner." He said as he finished eating. She smiled and nodded,

"That sounds wonderful." She said as Bruce stood up

"Are you ready?"

"Yes." She gave Tim one last petting then set him down. He made a sad sound and she smiled. "It's okay. I'll be back tonight."

That seemed to placate him and he let out a sound of agreement. He rubbed against her leg then left the room. The other three did the same thing. The next thing they heard, was crashing and tumbling. Hissing followed soon after. Alfred sighed.

"I shall go break them up. Enjoy your day. It was good to see you, Ms. Kyle." He smiled.

"It was good to see you too, Alfred." She smiled and Alfred went to break of the fight. Bruce offered her his arm and she took it.

"Goodbye, Alfred." Bruce called out then they left.


	5. Snow

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! ALL RIGHT GO TO DC COMICS!**

Snow

Bruce watched as the frozen water fell from the sky and landed on him. The white snowflake was a stark against his black wool coat. His hands were tucked in his coat pocket and a scarf was wrapped around his neck. He watched at the four kits rolled around the snow, amazed that they were able to withstand the cold weather.

At first, they're reactions were different. Dick was used to the snow, so he eagerly ran into it. Jason wasn't a fan of the snow but after Dick used his tail to flick snow into Jason's face, Jason was more than eager to get out in it, just to attack Dick. Tim had pawed at the snow, testing to see what it felt like. He was always the more cautious one of the four. After playing with it for a bit, he decided that it wasn't bad, and he quickly joined his adopted brothers in the snow. Damian was a much different story. He had let out a small sound and sat down by Bruce's feet, determined not to go out into the snow. He watched the other three kits play, his tail swaying back and forth. After a nudge from Bruce's foot and stern look, he begrudgingly walked out into the snow. It hadn't taken but a few minutes before he had joined in the romp as well.

Bruce watched as the kits chased a bird. They were tripping over each other, the snow making it harder to run. He let out a soft chuckle as Jason let out an irritated sound when Tim accidentally ran over him, pushing him deeper into the snow.

The bird escaped but by that time, the boys' attention were on each other. They were trying to push each other into the snow. Damian pounced and landed on Dick while Jason pushed snow over Tim. It was amusing to watch the brothers bond, even if it was in a different way.

After a few more minutes, Bruce decided to intervene. He trudged into the snow and pulled them apart from each other. He picked Damian and Jason up, holding them apart from each other, while Dick unearthed Tim from underneath the pile of snow Jason had put on top of him. Bruce took them back to the Manor and set them down on the porch. All four of them shook the residual snow out of their fur then walked inside.

Inside, Bruce found Alfred standing at the door, holding a hot cup of coffee on a silver platter. Bruce took the coffee and Alfred led the kits into the kitchen. The kits' eyes lit up as they saw four bowls of warm milk sitting on the floor, waiting for them.

Bruce walked into the kitchen and watched them drink their milk. A rare smile graced his face, and Alfred gave his own smile. He set the platter down on the kitchen counter and waited for the kits to finish their milk.

"Master Bruce, it is a very cold day. How does Chicken Noodle soup and French bread sound for dinner?" Alfred asked and Bruce smiled.

"That sounds fine, Alfred." He answered responded by a yip from Jason, who agreed. Bruce smiled and went to his office to settle down and do some work.

An hour later, he left his office to go get a folder he had left in the Living Room. When he entered he found four kits, asleep in front of the fireplace. Another rare smile appeared on his face as he saw them. It was then that he realized that his life had changed for the better since he took them in. He snapped a quick photo on his phone then grabbed his folder and returned to his office, to wait for dinner to be finished.


	6. Halloween

**WOW it's been a while since I've written for this story. I'm sorry to all of my followers who may have been waiting for a new chapter. I didn't mean to make you wait so long. I will try to update more often but I do get busy. I apologize that this is posted long after/before Halloween. It was in my documents and I had forgotten about it. So without further ado…..**

Halloween

The kits sat on the kitchen counter, watching with rapt attention, as Alfred began carving open the top of a pumpkin. It was something they had seen before but always enjoyed to watch. Alfred smiled a bit as he looked at the kits from the corner of his eyes.

Dick seemed to have an intrigued sparkle to his blue eyes while Jason had a "this is pointless but I'm secretly interested" look. Tim seemed to be trying to decipher the workings of the process while Damian just watched with amusement. Their tails swayed back and forth.

Alfred scooped out the innards of the pumpkin and put each scoop in a bowl. The pumpkins seeds and string made a slight "plop" sound as they hit the bowl. Dick leaned over and sniffed at the mixture before giving it a slight lick. His nose wrinkled at the taste. Alfred noticed and his lips quirked up.

"Not so tasteful is it, Dick?" he asked and Dick shook his head.

Jason gave a yip and Dick seemed to turn and glare at him. Jason gave a glare right back before letting out a "huff". Tim watched them with amusement while Damian just kept his attention on Alfred and the pumpkin.

Alfred started to carve the face in, and Tim moved so that he could watch it. Alfred chuckled softly. The small kit's curiosity never ceased to amaze him. He turned so that he could still work but Tim could see better.

"Ever curious, Tim?" he asked and the kit yipped in response.

Alfred smiled as Bruce walked in. He took observation of the scene before him. A slight smile played on his lips as he saw that his kits were getting along for once. He walked over and looked at the pumpkin. Alfred glanced at him.

"You're pumpkin carving skills are as impeccable as ever, Alfred."

"Thank you, Master Bruce." Alfred answered, not looking away from his pumpkin carving.

Ironically, there was a bat symbol carved into the pumpkin. Bruce chuckled softly and shook his head. A slight smile played on Alfred's lips as he finished the pumpkin.

"Well, it's done."

"It looks great, Alfred." Bruce said, a chorus of yips following him.

 _*Two Weeks Later*_

The kits sat at the door as they watched Trick-or-Treaters come up. Alfred handed the kids candy, a smile playing at his lips when a few dressed as Batman walked up. Occasionally, a few would notice the kits and grin. In those cases, the kits would go out and let the children pet them. Damien was very reluctant but after some coaxing from the Dick he followed them.

The Trick-or- Treaters finally stopped around 10 o'clock. By then, the kits were all tired but still awake. They didn't want to miss watching the kids. Alfred turned off the outside lights and closed and locked the door. He looked at the kits.

"Bedtime for your four."

None of them complained as Alfred ushered them to their beds. The curled up and were asleep within minutes. Alfred turned the lights off and closed the door. They had managed to get through a day without the kits fighting and Alfred considered that an accomplishment in itself. He gave a small smile as the Manor fell silent for the night.


End file.
